


Seeing Things Differently

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma sees a whole new side of Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 313





	Seeing Things Differently

Turning the corner on her way to Granny’s, Emma stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on a very shapely, and very naked, rear end. Before she really made a conscious decision, she swept her eyes up and down the woman’s body, and yep, she was definitely, completely naked. And definitely, completely easy on the eyes. As public indecency arrests went, this one was going to be much more pleasant than the time Leroy had gotten so stinking drunk he’d stripped off and gone cavorting in a summer rainstorm. She shuddered just remembering it.

Then she shook herself. As enjoyable as checking out this woman was, she did have a job to do, cocking her hip to show off her badge as she said, “Excuse me, ma’am, but you’re in violation of some town ordinances.”

The woman turned much faster than Emma was ready for, and suddenly she was faced with perfect breasts that looked like they’d fit just right in her hands, and, when she remembered herself and tried to drop her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a perfectly waxed landing strip on the way down.

“Excuse me, Sheriff Swan?”

She choked on air. She’d know that voice anywhere, but she asked “Regina?” anyway, studiously looking at the sidewalk and hoping she was wrong.

“Obviously. What are you talking about, I’m violating ordinances? I would know. I wrote them all. And I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“I guess it’s not really indecent that you’re exposed since you look like that,” Emma muttered, almost to herself. This was really too much. She was aware that Regina was hot, because who wouldn’t notice that? But she was really trying to stop noticing it since they were finally getting along these days and she wanted to be casual. But this? This nudity thing? Really not the kind of thing she knew how to be casual about.

“What did you say? And why aren’t you looking at me?”

The sharpness in Regina’s voice cut through her panicked inner monologue. Okay, there had to be a reasonable explanation for this, right? She answered Regina’s question with one of her own. “Why are you walking around naked?”

“I’m- not. What the hell are you talking about?”

“You really are. I have seen a whole new side of you.”

“Stop muttering at the ground and look at me when I’m talking to you!”

She snapped her eyes up to meet Regina’s as quickly as possible, trying not to see anything on the way—and not really succeeding. She knew her face was bright red.

Regina looked at her with a shrewd expression, then stalked closer, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes up. “You do look flushed. Maybe you’re feverish and hallucinating.”

“I guess it’s possible,” Emma conceded, then yelped when Regina stepped closer still to put her hand on her forehead.

“No fever. But you’re definitely acting oddly.” Regina was peering into her eyes intently again.

“Well can you think of anything that would cause spontaneous x-ray vision?” she asked, shaking her head and stepping back to break the eye contact. It was too much, especially now.

“A head injury,” Regina snapped back. “Because that’s ridiculous and there’s no such thing.”

“I’m grasping at straws here to explain how I’m seeing what I’m seeing.”

“You can’t possibly be seeing anything!”

“So I just imagined that you have a landing strip?” Emma hissed, looking her in the face again, desperate enough to be blunt.

“A what?”

“You know,” Emma said, gesturing vaguely below Regina’s waist without glancing down. “Waxed- There.”

The look that crossed Regina’s face had Emma’s life flashing before her eyes. “How dare you- say- that- to me? In public!” Regina sputtered. Then she turned and walked away without another word. Her head was high, her back was straight, and Emma could see from here that she was practically vibrating with sheer rage.

“Wait! I’m sorry,” she said, following her while still trying not to look at her. After a few steps, she stopped when she realized that Regina was making high heel clicks when she was walking. And- her heels were up? Holy shit, she really was seeing right through her clothes.

“Regina,” she said again, half-running after her. There weren’t many people on the street this early, but they parted in front of Regina like the Red Sea. What they didn’t do, Emma soon realized, was look at her body when they turned to stare after her, brows furrowed. Was she really the only one seeing this?

Half a block later, she noticed that everyone else she could see was fully clothed. It was only Regina’s clothes that she could see through. What the hell was going on?

Regina never slowed down all the way to her office, and Emma stopped trying to talk to her, but she didn’t stop following her. Whatever was happening was clearly magic, and she needed help. And Regina hadn’t said not to come with her. And she should apologize anyway, right? Or something.

When they got into City Hall, Regina shut the elevator door in her face, and that was fair. When she came out of the stairwell into the hallway where Regina’s office was, the door was open. She went in, trying to figure out where Regina was without actually looking around the room.

Then the door slammed behind her. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Emma shut her eyes immediately before she could accidentally see anything else. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said- and- I know you’re not really- Nobody else can- Must be magic- I need your help. I’m sorry-” She trailed off into a “mmph” as a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Shut up for one second!”

She did. After a moment, the hand was removed, but she stayed silent.

“Yes or no, did you say something about magic?”

“Yes, and-”

“Yes or no, Miss Swan,” Regina snapped.

Her “Yes” was suitably meek.

“And this magic makes you think I am,” and she spat the word, “naked?”

“Yes.”

Regina exploded. “What the hell kind of voyeuristic nonsense have you been up to?”

“I didn’t do it!”

“Bullshit.”

“I swear. I just woke up this morning and when I saw you, I- _saw_ you. I don’t have any idea what-” Suddenly it came to her and she gasped.

“What?!” Regina demanded.

“Zelena. She must have-”

“Why would my sister want you to see me naked?”

“Well-”

**

_Last week_

“Isn’t this fun?!” Ruby half-shouted into Emma’s ear.

“Yeah,” she agreed, and apparently Ruby was drunk enough not to notice that her smile was plastered on. “Fun” was one word for it. Ruby had thrown her arm around her to pull her closer and be heard over the music, and the press of her body had Emma tingling in a borderline inappropriate way. It had been way too long, and for probably the millionth time, she wished the dating pool in this town was larger.

In fact, the group she’d come to the Rabbit Hole with tonight for “Girls’ Night” was probably every single queer woman in all of Storybrooke, and one of them was her kid’s other mother and the other was her own mother, who’d apparently had a fling with Ruby she wished she could have remained ignorant about. Everybody was just too connected—Maleficent was Regina’s ex and Ruby was her mom’s ex and Zelena was Regina’s sister on top of being psychotic, and man, she needed some more options.

Glancing up, she saw Regina dancing with Zelena, loose-limbed and flushed from wine as much as heat. Their eyes met, and Regina’s smile could light up the entire world, and that gave her another twinge she didn’t want to think too hard about. She smiled back and then broke eye contact. Her eyes fell on Zelena, and apparently the look of superiority and mockery Regina often got was genetic. Shaking her head, Emma turned back to the bar and ordered another beer. 

**

“You’re pathetic.”

Sighing, Emma looked up from methodically tearing the label off her beer to see Zelena sliding into the booth across from her. “Good to see you too.”

“We came out to have a good time,” Zelena pointed out, smugly.

“And honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now,” Emma muttered.

“What?”

Emma shook her head. “Nevermind, it’s a meme.”

“Oh, I love memes. Especially that one, Insanity Wolf.” The way her face lit up was unusually disturbing even for Zelena.

“You would. What can I do for you?”

Now the smug, superior look was back. “Ah, but it’s what I can do for you.”

“Um,” Emma said, torn between being polite and knowing she’d regret asking. Against her better judgment, politeness won out. “What can you do for me?”

“You need a good shag.”

“Whoa- no thanks.” After a beat, she added. “No offense.”

“Not me.” Zelena shuddered in disgust and Emma was both relieved and mildly offended. “But I can play matchmaker.”

“Again, no offense, but that sounds like a terrible idea.”

Zelena pinned her with a look. “Are you having any luck by yourself?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then there’s nowhere to go but up.”

Something about that didn’t seem quite right, but Emma was just buzzed enough that she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Maybe,” she said noncommittally.

But Zelena was barreling along regardless. “Okay, so what are you looking for in a- man? Woman? Both?”

“Both,” Emma said slowly.

“Do you have a preference? Oh! I heard about this thing- the Kinsey scale.” She leaned in with a very serious look on her face. “Where are you on that?”

“Uh-” Emma quickly thought about her fantasies lately and they were all about women. One woman in particular, but she didn’t want to look at that too hard. “Probably a 5?”

“Okay, we’ll focus on women, then. What do you want in a woman?”

Emma suddenly remembered a post she’d see go across her feed that said “What do you want in a woman? My fingers” and choked a little. Shaking it off, she tried to give a reasonable answer. “Uh, caring? Thoughtful. Good sense of humor.”

Zelena scoffed. “Come on, that could be anybody.”

“I’m trying!”

“You’re really not.”

“I am,” Emma insisted, sitting back in her seat and feeling petulant. “I just don’t know.”

Zelena’s expression shifted to something more calculating. “Well, I can whip up something to help with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, just a little spell to let you see what you truly desire.” Her shrug was almost nonchalant.

“Whoa, no way! I’m not going to use magic to find a girlfriend!”

“Suit yourself. When you inevitably conclude that I’m right, you know where to find me.” And with that, Zelena got up from the booth and headed back to the dance floor, leaving Emma staring after her.

**

_Now_

“You idiot. You took her up on that offer?!”

“What? No! No way!”

“Then what does it have to do with anything?!”

“Because this- _thing_ is clearly magic, and unless some really weird villain sneaked into town when no one was looking, it’s also clearly a prank.” Emma shrugged. “She’s annoyed that I didn’t come running to get dating advice. Gotta be.”

“Maybe.” Regina sighed. “Oh, open your eyes, you look ridiculous with them screwed up like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just don’t look.”

“Easier said than done,” Emma muttered, but opened her eyes. Then she very deliberately looked at Regina’s forehead, because she needed to keep her gaze high but couldn’t bring herself to look her in the eye.

“Alright,” Regina said, remarkably businesslike given the conversation they were having. “Clearly the solution is to go see Zelena so she can undo whatever she did.”’

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Come on, she’s gonna gloat so much.”

Regina gave a little snort of amusement. “That’s your problem.”

Emma crossed her arms and stared her down. “I think the fact that it involves you bare-ass naked makes it your problem too.”

Regina’s sigh sounded like it started down at her toes. “Ugh, she’ll be intolerable. Alright, then let’s try to reverse engineer it. So you said you were looking for a date.”

As Emma realized this conversation would be nearly as bad as talking to Zelena, she quickly looked away again and her “Yes” came out a bit strangled.

“With a woman?”

“Uh, yeah?” Why did that matter?

“Hm.” At that, Emma really looked Regina in the face despite herself. She had a speculative expression, but then she seemed to shake herself. “Alright, and she offered to do what?”

“Help me figure out what I want.”

“But what was the exact phrasing?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Think!” Regina demanded. “It’s important. These kinds of spells are all about semantics.”

“Uh-” She thought hard for a long moment. “I think it was that it would let me see what I truly desire,” she said eventually.

Regina was silent for so long that Emma really looked at her again. This time her face was all surprise.

“What?”

“Emma are you- is there a chance that- you’re attracted to me?”

Her eyes closed again, involuntarily. Anything to avoid this moment.

“You are.”

Feeling defeated, Emma opened her eyes and murmured, “Yes.” She braced herself for one of Regina’s cutting remarks about how she was completely out of her league.

“That’s our answer.” Regina waved a hand, and suddenly her shoulders were covered, and Emma assumed the rest of her too. “What you truly desire is- my naked body.”

She sounded so bitter that Emma blurted, “Not just your body!” as she searched out her eyes, needing her to understand that.

Regina’s “Oh” was soft with uncertainty.

Suddenly, Emma understood. “I mean, you’re definitely hot, but you’re so much more than that.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Emma was looking down again now, shuffling her feet on the floor. “I didn’t think I had a chance, and I also didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“Well you do.”

“Make things awkward?”

“Have a chance.”

“Oh.”

**

_The Next Week_

“I propose a toast,” Regina said. They were sitting in the mansion’s dining room over the remnants of dinner, Henry safely off with Emma’s parents on a flimsy excuse to give them some privacy.

The way she lifted the glass with casual grace and raised an eyebrow that suggested mischief set off a little spark of desire in Emma’s chest that she tried to dampen so as not to get ahead of herself. “Okay, a toast to what?”

“To finally figuring out that we wanted to have a romantic dinner like this, despite how it happened.”

“I’ll drink to that.” She obligingly clinked her glass to Regina’s before finishing the last mouthful of her wine. As she set the glass down, she added, “Yeah, my money would definitely not have been on your sister making me see you naked.”

Regina gave a small chuckle. “No.”

They just looked at each other for a long moment, and Emma felt suddenly afraid that their date was about to end. “Can I do the dishes?” she blurted. “Since you cooked.”

She was graced with Regina’s light-up-the-world smile again, and knew she’d said the right thing.

Once they had carried the plates into the kitchen, Emma started dutifully rinsing them off for the dishwasher in the way she’d learned to do after what in hindsight were an unusually large number of family dinners. Regina leaned against the counter next to her, wine glass in hand and looking at her speculatively again in a way Emma tried not to notice too hard.

“Speaking of Zelena, what did you say to her in Granny’s today? I saw her face after you walked away and I thought she was going to scream.”

“Oh! Um, I’ve been trolling her a little?”

“How so?”

“Well, she keeps sort of prodding me, like, ‘Have you noticed anything different?’ ‘Seeing things my way yet?’ That kind of thing. And I keep playing dumb. Like, ‘Oh, no I’m good, thanks.’”

“Ooh, that’s good.” Regina chuckled. After a pause, she went on, “But, speaking of my sister’s little prank, it does cause a bit of a problem for us.”

“Yeah,” Emma said. She still felt profoundly guilty about it.

“It’s not very fair, after all.”

“Yeah,” Emma said again, studiously looking at the dishes. “I was thinking I could take a memory potion. I don’t like to mess with stuff like that usually, but it does seem like a way to even things out.”

Regina was silent for so long that Emma looked up and found her with a startled expression.

“What?”

“I can’t decide if that’s incredibly sweet or the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard you say. I’m not going to tamper with your memory!”

“You’re not?”

“No! I was going to suggest that I see you naked tonight to even things out.”

“Oh!” Suddenly Regina’s eyes flickering over her body all evening and leaning on the counter looking at her lips for the past few minutes made a lot more sense.

“Is that a yes?”

“Wow, I didn’t want to get my hopes up, or like get ahead of myself and-” Seeing Regina’s eyebrow creeping upward, she blurted, “Yeah. Yes. Very yes.”

Regina smiled, and then stepped forward to kiss her. Her lips were soft, but insistent, and when the kiss deepened, her tongue was so nimble against Emma’s that she moaned into her mouth before she could stop herself. But Regina didn’t seem to mind, just kissing her more and sliding her arms around her to press close.

It was then that Emma became suddenly very aware that her hands were dripping with dishwater. Regretfully, she pulled back, murmuring, “Gotta wash my hands.”

Regina hummed and moved back herself. “They do need to be clean where they’re going,” she said, leaning against the counter again and giving her such a hungry look that she thought she might spontaneously combust.

Later, Emma had no memory of washing or drying her hands. The next thing she knew, she was pressed against Regina, pressing her against the counter, a breath away from kissing her again. As her fingers trailed along Regina’s thigh, she murmured, “Did I hear that you want my hand somewhere?”

“Mm hmm,” Regina said, setting the wine glass down to wrap her arms around her and hooking one leg around Emma’s thigh as high as her professional skirt would let her.

Emma groaned at the hotness of her demand, but she also readily moved her hand up to the inside of Regina’s knee and her mouth to the side of her neck. Her hand was still a bit damp, but at least the hot water meant it wasn’t cold as she stroked up her thigh. She hadn’t gotten very much higher when she realized that the hot dampness of her hand was rapidly heading toward being totally outdone by someplace much hotter and wetter, and worry crept in again. “Are we moving too fast?” she murmured against Regina’s ear.

Regina’s arms tightened around her in a hug. Then she tipped back and cupped her face to look her in the eye. “We can stop if you want.”

“I don’t want to stop- but- I don’t know, do people do this on the first date?”

“People do. And then there’s the fact that we’ve also known each other for so long that it doesn’t really feel like a first date, does it?”

“Not really.”

“And,” Regina’s smile turned wry now, “since you’ve already seen me completely naked, the regular order of things is really out the window.”

Emma chuckled. “True.”

“So-”

“Yeah,” Emma said. Then she set her feet farther apart and lifted Regina up onto the counter.

When she squeaked a little, Emma froze and asked, “Okay?”

Regina just kissed her again, hard, and that was a good answer. Emma lost herself in Regina, the warmth of her, the softness of her, kissing her, touching her—but she did go slower now, running easy hands over her cheek and neck and shoulder and arm and side and hips and thighs. Ideas about first dates aside, this was something she’d wanted for a long time and she should probably savor it.

After long minutes, Regina pulled away again and looked her in the eye to demand, “Take me upstairs.”

“Fuck, yes.”

They kissed and smiled and caressed their way up the stairs, and when the door to Regina’s bedroom was closed and locked behind them, she pinned Emma with a look. “Take your clothes off.”

The hotness of that shut Emma’s brain off, and all she could do for a moment was watch, open-mouthed, as Regina prowled across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. It was only when she saw the expectant expression on her face that she realized she needed to actually do what she’d been asked. Something told her to do it slowly, even if it felt weird to do a striptease without music.

She didn’t realize she’d said it out loud until Regina murmured, “Next time,” and holy shit there was going to be a next time.

Telling herself to focus, Emma made a quick decision not to try to dance without music and just started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. It turned out that watching Regina watch her was really hot, and before long she had to remind herself that she was putting on a show to keep from rushing. By the time the shirt was completely open, the way Regina’s lips were slightly parted was calling to her, and she moved forward and leaned down to kiss her again.

She got distracted by that for long moments, until Regina put a hand on her sternum and gave her a little shove. “Clothes. Off,” she commanded.

“Yes, my queen,” Emma said. She had intended it as silly but once it came out of her mouth, she realized how hot it was to call Regina her queen and had to take a deep, steadying breath. Then she slid the button-front shirt off her shoulders, leaving herself in just her white tank top, and had a sudden memory of Regina coming to her door when she was wearing nothing but a tank top and panties that made her grin.

“What?”

“You know, I may have seen you naked last week, but you saw me in just a tank top and panties when I’d only known you for about two days.”

“Oh did I?”

She couldn’t tell if Regina was teasing her or really couldn’t remember. “Uh huh, when I was staying at Granny’s.”

“Hm, I don’t know. I think you’ll have to remind me.”

Now Emma knew she was teasing. “I’ll see what I can do.” She swayed a bit more as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, then peeled them down her thighs a little way before turning her back to bend all the way over as she dropped them. The hunger on Regina’s face when she turned back to look at her was entirely worth it.

“So, I was kind of like this. Remember now?”

“With red panties. Yes. You still have an awful lot of clothes on.”

“I bet you didn’t think it was a lot of clothes when I opened the door,” Emma grumbled, but she was peeling her tank top up now.

“No, I distinctly remember being torn between wanting to mock you for the impropriety of answering the door that way and wanting to throw you on the bed and sit on your face.”

God, that was so hot that Emma thought she might spontaneously combust, but somehow she managed to come right back with “You should have.”

“I still might.”

Her clit actually throbbed at that one, but she still tried to keep her next comment light as she turned back around again to keep the mystery a moment longer as she got rid of her bra. “So, uh, what’re you doing in about five minutes?”

Regina didn’t give an inch. “What do you want me to be doing in five minutes?”

Emma made a little frustrated snort, then took a deep breath and went back to what she knew worked on Regina, sliding her panties down her legs, hips rolled back almost far enough to throw herself off balance but also showing her everything. Then she stood, turned back fully naked, and stared her down. “Have your legs spread and my mouth on your pussy.”

“Yes, please,” Regina said, then flicked her wrist and magicked her own clothes off.

Emma was briefly disappointed not to get to undress her, but the sight of her sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, looking at her imperiously—but stark fucking naked with a flush that told her she was turned on—was so erotic that all her short-circuited brain could manage was “Hiii.”

“Hello, dear.”

Emma closed the short distance between them as if pulled by a magnet. When she reached Regina, she cupped her face in both hands and leaned down to kiss her slow and deep and hungry, pulling a little moan from her that set her senses on fire all over again. They kissed for long moments, and soon Emma’s hands started to retrace their path from earlier in the evening, and if touching Regina had been wonderful before, having her fingertips tracing over bare skin now was exquisite. She stroked down her neck, across her collarbone, and down her arm. Her fingertips danced across the inside of her elbow, making her twitch.

Then she put a warm, flat hand on her side and started to slide up, feeling her own anticipation growing as much as she felt Regina’s pulse quickening under her other hand. When she cupped her breast at last, they sighed into each other’s mouths. She stroked a slow, easy thumb across a nipple and quickly discovered that Regina was wonderfully responsive, arching her back to press her breast more fully into Emma’s hand, and oh, she needed her mouth there. She kissed over her chin and down her throat, loving the hum that vibrated her lips. She lavished hot, open kisses along Regina’s collarbones, nuzzled across her sternum, and pressed a slow, sweet kiss over her rapidly beating heart.

By now even she was impatient with herself and she moved to wrap her mouth around the nearest nipple. Soft sucking pulled a deep moan from Regina’s throat, and she moved her mouth to the other nipple just to get to hear it again, bringing her hand up to roll the first between easy fingertips. God, this was good, and Emma gave her a little bit more, then more, back and forth until she was sucking intently and pinching and even gave her the edge of teeth, getting a hissed “Yes!”

She was just about to do it again when Regina’s fingers threaded through her hair and pulled her away.

“Too much?”

Regina’s expression went soft and her other hand cupped Emma’s cheek. “No, though you really are quite sweet. You said your mouth would be somewhere else in five minutes.”

Emma chuckled and turned her head to kiss Regina’s palm. “Yes, my queen.”

“I do like it when you call me that. Especially when you’re on your knees.”

“Yes, my queen,” Emma said again, voice thick with desire. Then she shifted to get lower. Kissing Regina’s knee, she said, “Was this where you wanted my mouth?”

The corner of Regina’s mouth twitched. “Not quite.”

She trailed her lips a little higher up her thigh. “Hm, how about here?”

“Warmer.”

“That’s good. I do want to end up somewhere hot.”

“And wet. So wet.”

“Fuck, Regina.”

“Yes, that too. Very soon I hope.”

Emma immediately decided not to make her wait any longer, tipping back and sliding her hand under Regina’s knee to un-cross her legs, then spreading them steadily as she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses up the inside of one thigh to get where they both wanted her, getting a breathy “Yes” that told her this was totally the right call. When she slipped her tongue into Regina’s pussy for the first time, they both moaned. She was so slick and hot, and she had to make herself slow down even though all she wanted was to devour her. Instead she explored her, learning her shape, quickly discovering how very sensitive she was here too when even an indirect brush of her tongue on her clit made her hips buck.

After long moments of this, she slipped her tongue down and pressed it inside as far as she could reach.

“Yes, inside me,” Regina groaned.

“Hm?”

“Give me your fingers. Fuck me.”

That was so hot that Emma gasped, “Fuck!”

Regina’s “Yes” had a tinge of amusement in it. 

In the next moment, Emma brought her hand up and slid two fingers in, moaning around a mouthful of pussy at the rippling liquid-velvet feeling of being inside her and hearing Regina’s answering moan. She started out making slow motions, pressing her fingers deep- deep- deep and tracing soft, easy circles on her clit.

“Shouldn’t I be sitting on your face?” Regina asked suddenly.

“Do you want me to stop to make that happen right now?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Next time,” she murmured, because there was going to be a next time.

“Yes,” Regina sighed, gripping Emma’s hair tightly such that she couldn’t move away even if she wanted to.

But she had no intention of going anywhere. She let Regina’s reactions guide her, every “Nnh” and “Yes” and breathy sigh. Gradually, she gave her more, almost flickering her tongue now, her fingers sliding in and out faster, and soon Regina had laid back on the bed and was starting to buck her hips. Emma wrapped her other arm around her thigh to try to hold her something like steady. Still she gave her more, and soon she was gasping a litany of “So good, Emma- Yes, more, just like that- Fuck me- Suck now, yes darling, suck my clit- Yes- Yes- Unh unh- Fuck-”

Then she was coming hard, and god, Emma wanted to see and feel her do that every day forever. She kissed slowly back up her body, deeply pleased by every drop of sweat and heaving flank her mouth met along the way. When she was close enough, she kissed Regina’s mouth again, and it was both languid and hungry in a way that made her achingly aware of her own need.

“How do you feel about toys?” Regina asked when she pulled away after a long moment.

“Love ‘em.”

“Good. Get up on the bed and lie on your back.”

“Yes, my queen.” She scrambled up and crawled onto the bed while Regina got up and walked across the room to her dresser. Once she was settled, she asked, “What kind of toy am I looking forward to, anyway?”

Regina didn’t look up from the drawer. “Aren’t you impatient?”

Emma knew her “Yes” was a little too emphatic.

“Me too. I may have bought a new one for the occasion.”

Emma chuckled. “You bought a new toy on the off chance we were going to have sex tonight?”

“Was it really an off chance?”

In that moment, she pulled a strapless strap-on out of the drawer and Emma’s brain nearly shut off, but she managed to groan, “No.” Then she realized. “You really were sure. You even took it out of the packaging and everything.”

“Do you want me to be struggling with packaging right now?”

“Noooo.” She felt almost petulant, seeing the toy, waiting for it, suspended in the hotness of knowing that one end of it was going to be inside Regina while the other was inside her, and she needed all of that to be happening right this second.

But Regina was going on, seemingly oblivious to her aching need. “Also, new toys always need to be washed.”

“Yes, for sure. Totally. So, uh, can you be fucking me now?”

Regina’s chuckle was positively dirty, but she prowled back across the room, toy in one hand and lube in the other. Seeing Emma’s eyes on the bottle, she said, “Just in case” as she set it on the night stand.

“I really don’t need it.”

“And you know how wet I am, but still.”

“God, do I. You’re so well prepared. And smart. And amazing. And for the love of god please fuck my brains out.” Emma’s need had her babbling now, and she almost sobbed with relief as Regina reached down and pushed the short end of the toy inside herself because it meant she was going to touch her soon.

Then she throbbed all over again at the little hitch in Regina’s voice when she said, “I like your brains where they are, but I will certainly make you come.”

“Yes, please,” Emma said.

Regina was up on the bed now above her, kissing her hard, and god, she could feel the toy between them, and she needed-

Then Regina was sliding the toy through her wetness before pushing into her in a long, slow stroke, and she groaned out a “Yeeeeesss.”

“I like the sound of that,” Regina murmured, before pouncing on her neck with hot kisses and teeth and sucking that was sure to leave marks as she started making long, deep strokes with the toy, and _of course_ Regina fucked with metronome precision.

“Fuck, so good,” Emma said, heat building low in her belly already. Every sensation was better than the last. Regina felt so good on top of her, not just her breasts pressed against hers but the warmth and softness and slight weight of her. Her mouth on her neck was sending little sparks of pleasure through her body. The toy was stretching and filling her in exactly the right way.

“So good, Regina, fuck me, more, please, just like that, yes-” She knew she was totally incoherent, but with the pleasure arcing electrically through her whole body what else could she be?

Soon Regina was breathing hard too, shuddering a bit as she pulled out and the toy pulled against her.

“Are you going to come with me?” Emma gasped.

All Regina said was “Fuck.”

“Nnh- Come with me- Wanna come with you- Yes, fuck me- fuck- I’m gonna-”

She saw white as she came, hard, grabbing Regina hard with her legs and arms to just get her closer. Regina made a few more thrusts and then shuddered too, gasping in her ear, and god, this was perfect.

Emma held her close and kissed every bit of her she could reach and wow, why hadn’t they ever done this before?

“Because neither of us ever told the other we wanted to see them naked,” Regina muttered ,and she realized she’d said it out loud. She pushed up to pull the toy out of both of them, and Emma felt the loss keenly. But she came right back, draping herself over Emma a bit more comfortably this time.

“Then I guess we should thank your sister.”

“Can you not talk about my sister while I’m coming down from an orgasm?”

Emma suppressed her laugh, but it didn’t last long before she was shaking with it. Regina broke first, and they laughed and laughed for a long, long minute.

“We can’t ever tell her,” Regina murmured when they finally calmed.

“Yeah, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Why are you walking around naked?” 
> 
> A shoutout to chilly-flame's The Sun Inside for the idea that semantics matter a lot with magic and this art from xxtorchxx: https://angstbotfic.tumblr.com/post/174235453433/xxtorchxx-guess-it-was-a-trilogy-1-2.


End file.
